Bottle Up
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the annual Spring Fairest down at Ever After High and Blondie Lockes is pressuring Sparrow Hood to get her a huge gift from one of the prize booths. However, standing before Sparrow is Hopper and a stack of milk bottles that he's gotta break. Can Sparrow do it without Hopper irritating him non-stop? Imagine how this ends. Sparrow/Blondie one-shot. May include a bit of fluff.


**"Bottle Up"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Blondie Lockes x Sparrow Hood**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters from the show. Ever After High and its characters from the show are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I hate getting writers block, here's a sweet yet short Blondie/Sparrow fic for everyone, just because I love ya.**

* * *

Today was the annual Spring Fairest Festival down at Ever After High. Everywhere from carnival music to funnel cake to rides and games were nearly filling up the academy. Oh, and not to leave out the vomit that was left by Humphrey Dumpty after riding out on the Tilt-O-Whirl for too long.

Somewhere around the festival was a girl with a yellow/blue dress and bright blonde curls. And walking beside her was a boy with a dark blue shirt, black vest. black jeans, combat boots, green fedora and that signature guitar he always hanged around his shoulder. Nobody really knew what to make of this couple to be honest. Nobody ever expected to see a perfectionist princess and a snarky ginger-haired rockstar appearing as a couple at all, but to the lovebirds themselves, they could hardly care. Both of them were in love each other.

The couple walking together were Blondie Lockes and Sparrow Hood. Blondie was busy carrying everything she would get her hands on, from bear-shaped balloons to huge gigantic pieces of cotton candy. Sparrow on the other hand was busy walking with a couple of corn dogs in hand, feeling bored of the festivities.

"Uhhh, I'm feeling tired," Sparrow groaned. "I feel like this is lasting forever."

"Relax Sparrow, we only got a few hours left before this is over," Blondie replied with a wide smile. "I'm pretty sure you can make it."

"I don't think I can ever eat another corndog for a whole two hours, Blondie." Sparrow groaned once more. "I've eaten only thirteen so far today."

"Like I said, you can make it." Blondie said, patting him on the arm.

"Yeah, I hope so." Sparrow painfully nodded before chomping on a piece of corndog. "Why does it hurt so good...?" He mumbled with his mouth full.

Before they could go any further, Blondie had stopped Sparrow in his tracks.

"Whoa, why did you stop, Blondie?" Sparrow said with his mouth full.

"LOOK!" Blondie replied, pointing to the right.

The pair looked to see a giant teddy bear hanging across a booth that said "Knock Over The Milk Bottles. It was baby blue and full of cotton. It looked way more fluffy than the cotton candy was holding in her hands. Just looking at that made Blondie desperate to death.

"It's a frickin' teddy bear, so what?" Sparrow shrugged.

"But it's a big one, Sparrow!" Blondie exclaimed. "Can you please win one for me?"

"Blondie, I'm really tired." Sparrow groaned.

"Pretty please, Sparrow...?" Blondie said with those puppy-dog eyes.

As much as Sparrow found it annoying and irritating, there was no way he could deny Blondie's blue puppy-dog eyes like that. As much as he really wanted to say no and walk away, the pleading look on her face made the guiarist hurt a little aside.

So after much consideration...

"Fine, I'll do it." groaned Sparrow.

"Sweet!" Blondie squealed happily. "This is sooooooo gonna be just right!"

Right after he rolled his eyes at her, Sparrow followed Blondie over to the milk bottle booth where Sparrow's friend, Hopper Croakington II, was busy operating at.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY, STEP UP TO BREAK THESE MILK BOTTLES!" Hopper shouted, speaking like a vaudeville showman. "YOU KNOW THE RULES, BREAK THESE BIG BOTTLES FOR BIG PRIZES!"

The red-haired son of the Frog Prince then noticed Sparrow and Blondie standing next to him.

"You, kind sir!" Hopper said to Sparrow. "Care to try your hand on breaking these bottles?"

"Hopper, you already know who I am," Sparrow sighed before responding, "And why in the hell are you sounding so retarded?"

"I'm just trying to add some character, so it makes it look like I'm sounding like an old-time carnival leader." Hopper whispered over to his friend.

"You sound like a dying, deceased frog." Sparrow corrected him.

Not being infected by Sparrow's insults, Hopper went back into carnival mode immediately.

"So how many balls would you want, my kind sir?" He asked the guitarist.

"Ugh, just give me three and shut up." Sparrow groaned.

"Three it is, my kind sir!" Hopper replied as he gave Sparrow three big croquet balls.

Gripping them in his hands as hard as he can, Sparrow targeted those huge milk bottles like a hawk. A hawk waiting to stalk on his prey, and when his back ain't looking, the hawk comes down and swoops them off their feet, killing them on impact. Sparrow was winding up his arm as fast as he could, and after he was done winding, he threw it...

...

...

...only for the ball to hit the right.

"Strike one!" Hopper exclaimed.

"Okay, that one went off course." Sparrow pointed to Hopper, who was giving him another ball.

Looking right at Blondie, who was holding both of her hands together in desperation, Sparrow went into pitcher mode again.

Eyeing down on those milk bottles once more, Sparrow threw the ball...

...

...

...only for the ball to hit the left.

"Strrrrrrrrrike two!" Hopper smirked.

"It's not fair!" Sparrow growled. "How do I keep missing?"

"You have one more chance, kind sir!" Hopper exclaimed, ignoring Sparrow's pleas. "Can you break the milk bottles, my-"

"Oh shut up, and hand me the ball already!" Sparrow groaned. "And if you even think about calling me 'kind sir' one more time, I'll make sure the beating I give you won't be so 'kind' at all!"

"Very well, my fair man!" Hopper smirked, finally handing Sparrow the last croquet ball.

"Come on, Sparrow! You can do it!" Blondie shouted, giving the guitarist some encouragement.

Looking back at her with a nod, Sparrow refocused on the big unbreakable milk bottles. The only thing standing before him right now. He really wanted to make Blondie happy by winning her that prize, but with an annoying Hopper on one side and poor aim on the other, it made his task impossible.

This was his last chance. Clenching into the ball as tight as he could, Sparrow threw it...

...

...

...only for the ball to reflect right back to Sparrow, making him duck!

Both Sparrow, Blondie and Hopper saw where the ball was heading, and it wasn't long before all of a sudden...

 _*WHAM!*_

The croquet ball knocked Humphrey Dumpty off a ladder!

"OOOF!" Humphrey said in pain. "Ok, now that was a fairy fail..."

As Hopper saw it all with a cringe, he turned to Sparrow with disappointment settling in.

"Ooooh, I'm sorry to see that, but that's strike three, my kind sir!" Hopper exclaimed. "However, since you tried so hard, I'll give to you these two cool awesome spider rings as consolation gifts! Which one of these you want, my kind sir: The black spider ring or the red spider ring?"

"How about I 'ring' you up, instead?" Sparrow growled angrily as he straddled his guitar.

He then used his guitar to chuck right at Hopper, who ducked like a total coward. But all a sudden...

 _*WHAM!*_

The guitar was thrown towards the milk bottles, breaking them apart! There were now millions and millions of shattered bottle glass scattered across the floor, much to Hopper's horror.

He turned right to Sparrow, who decided to get right in the red-haired guy's face.

"Well, whaddya know, I finally broke down your stupid bottles." Sparrow scoffed out of bit. "Now I believe you owe me something."

Scowling right in front of Sparrow's face, Hopper finally broke character for once as he grabbed the big gigantic blue teddy bear hanging on top of the booth.

"You win..." Hopper growled with his teeth clenched.

As he gave the gift to Sparrow (much to his safety), the guitarist approached Blondie with the teddy bear in his two hands.

"Here, I hope this is what you wanted." Sparrow said with a sigh.

"Oh, Sparrow, you're so sweet!" Blondie squealed happily as she took the bear off Sparrow's hands.

"Yeah, looks like my trusty guitar actually did the trick itself." The guitarist said, rubbing his neck nervously.

After hugging the big blue teddy bear tightly, Blondie put him down and started hugging Sparrow as if he was a teddy bear himself.

"You're such a great boyfriend, Sparrow..." Blondie sighed. "Even if you're not that perfect at all."

"Um, thanks...?" Sparrow shrugged.

Suddenly, Blondie broke off the hug and gave Sparrow a really big kiss on the lips! The guitarist immediately felt a mixture of mint and honey around her lips, making both Sparrow and Blondie breathless in a short amount of time. And as she went back to pick up her teddy bear, she looked to Sparrow with a huge smile on her face.

"You wanna go get some frozen lemonade?" She replied.

With a smile forming across Sparrow's face, he followed it up with this perfect response:

"Sure, Blondie. Sounds delicious."

With that said and done, the two left to find a nearby frozen lemonade stand somewhere in this spring carnival. Sparrow thought this whole thing would be tiring and pointless, but if it made Blondie happy, then on all accounts...

...

...

...he was happy himself.

After all, he was really glad and lucky to be Blondie's boyfriend.

* * *

 **Wow, you really gotta love Sparrow for that. Deep down, I think he's a very interesting character to write because he gives the show such extra flair so much, you really have to like him.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales! Until next time, Warrior out! HOLLA!**


End file.
